The Black and Red Moon
by ColaVixen Inc
Summary: It has been one hundred years since Naruto's time, and a new group of jinchuuriki's has begun to rise. Can they stop the new Akatsuki and save the tailed beast before they get extracted?Oc's accepted


**Yo! I know, another story when I'm trying to finish my other ones and  
all. -_-' Moving on, This one'll be another oc story, and the plot  
bunnies were eating at me, so... Oc form at bottom. I don't own Naruto  
btw.  
**-

All was quiet with the exception of some rustling from the underbrush  
as a rabbit quietly crept out, ears raised an alert should some  
predator attempt an attack.

It stayed still for several moments before heading sliently towards a  
fresh patch of untouched grass that had just sprouted from the still  
damp earth. It nibbled on the edge of said grass, ears still pricked  
up high.

Then, with no warning, the rabbit sprang up and away from the patch of  
grass, sprinting into the undergrowth just in time for a kunai to hit  
the ground where it was sitting.

There were some muttered curses as a man, no older than twenty, landed  
on the patch of grass, flattening it completely, leaving no bud alive.  
" Damn it!" He flinched as a shuriken struck his shoulder.

There were more pants from behind him as several more men, enemies,  
sprang after him, giving chase to the injured man. " Give us the  
scrolls and we'll let you die a quick, painless death." The leader  
landed besides him.

" Never!" The injured man spat, shaking his head furiously, trying to  
stand on his two feet.

" Huh, shame, get 'em boys." The man smirked, stepping closer. " It'll  
all be over soon..." He laughed quietly.

" For you it will!" The injured one yelled, and there was a flash of  
smoke.

" Fuck!" The leader yelled, shielding his face, which was unmasked  
unlike the one they were chasing.

" Sir, he's gone." One of his men pointed out as the smoke cleared.

The man growled angrily. " Then don't stand there! Those scrolls are  
important!" He stomped his foot and jumped into the trees.

The men gave each other hopeless looks before following.

" Do you have the scrolls?" A feminine voice cut through the air as  
the injured ninja landed with a soft thump in a dark room.

He was gasping at the moment from running so much, so he could only  
nod. " H-h-hai."

" Good." The icy voice replied, taking the scrolls that she was offered.

There was a few minutes of silence as she read quickly. " I see...so  
these are the new jinchuuriki." She frowned, blue eyes narrowing.

" Y-yes ma'am." The ninja coughed, keeling over in pain.

" Hhmph! Go to the hospital, they'll treat you, for you've done well."  
The woman smiled at the panting man.

However, just as he was going to bow and stand up, he gave a sudden  
yelp and fell over, a kunai in his back. " S-so sorry.." He mumbled  
and died, much to the woman's horror.

" Saito!"

-  
**  
Short, I know. But fear not! The rest will be longer! This I swear!( I  
don't own that line.)**

Here's the form you've all been waiting for( and probably skipped the  
story to see) But first, here are the bijuu to choose from: You can  
choose all but the eight tails.

One tail: Shukaku the Tanuki(male)

Two tails: Nibi the Neko( or Nekomata the cat) female

three tails: Hanako the three tailed Lion(male)

Four tails: Yukimini the Four tailed Phoenix(female)

Five: Haku the gobi dog(male)

Six( Yoki the six tailed Weasel(male)

Seven: Nanako the seven tailed Dragon

Eight(taken) Hachibi the eight tailed wolf(female)

Nine: Kyuubi the ninetailed fox(male or female, you choose)  
Note: The jinchuuriki for this one is the leader

Name:

Age( 12 or 11)

Gender:

Personality: (the more descriptive the more likely you'll be chosen)

Demon:

History: ( how your village treats you, how your demon was sealed into  
you and any parents or friends)

Family:( you are allowed to be related to canon characters as long as  
it's realistic.

Village: ( one jinchuuriki per village)

Appearence:

Clothes: ( age appropriate please.)

Tailed beast traits: ( like do you have cat ears, enhanced speed, etc.)

Strengths:

Weaknesses: ( must have)

Attacks

Genjutsu: ?/10  
Ninjutsu:  
Fūinjutsu:  
Taijutsu:  
Juinjutsu:

Other powers:

Other: ( anything I forgot, like pets)

Love interest:( Can make another oc for this or other jinchuuriki.)

Have fun! And don't worry, if you're not a jinchuuriki, then you'll be  
another important character. :)


End file.
